Amourshipping: A slither of Hope!
by AmourshippingMustStayAlive
Summary: Ash is heading to Lumiose to restart his adventure there. He is hoping to find his old friends. Clemont, Bonnie and Serena. Serena, is at home, about to set out for a short adventure to the next contests. Will the friends reunite? Or will they never meet again?
1. Amourshipping: A slither of Hope! CH1

I **do not own Pokemon. Some characters and features are owned by Pokemon.**

Hi guys! Welcome to my page. I have been reading fanfictions, and have always wanted a perfect story for myself to read. This motivated me to write a story. This is my debut so I'm not sure how long this will be, but it's not a one-shot. **ALSO! The characters are older than in the anime, so lets just assume they're the same personality wise, but not in other ways. :)**

This story begins in Kalos, in 2019. After Ash attempted and FAILED to be champion in Alola, he decided to see his best friends: Clemont, Bonnie and

"Man Pikachu, I can't wait to go back to Kalos! I mean, don't tell anyone, but it's the best region I've been to." Exclaimed Ash, peering out of the Aeroplane window.

"Pika Pi!"

However, despite his enthusiasm, the main emotion Ash was feeling was fear. He couldn't contain it this time. He felt like his throat was quivering. He didn't know why. He hadn't felt this feeling since the time Serena had kissed him. Oh Serena. Ash would have never gone to Alola if it meant still being with her. Her short, blonde hair, her beautiful eyes, her slim, but curvy bod-.

"Attention all passengers. The plane is about to land. Please buckle your seatbelts. Thank you for choosing KalosAeroLine. We wish to see you again."

Ash sighed lightly, and turned to his little yellow best friend.

"How was the flight for you Pikachu?"

"Pika Pi... Pi."

"Oh, not so good? It's alright I'll get you some ketchup when we land. You have to be 100% to battle anybody!" Replied Ash.

"Pika Pi!"

Serena was not the typical Performer. She was very self-conscious. In a good, but bad way. She loved to perform with her Pokemon, but she always thought she would come up short. Her under-confidence was what put her down.

She was sitting down on the sofa of her house, where she had been for 1 week or so. She was going to set out the next day to go and perform in 3 different contests. She breathed in lightly, and breathed out strongly.

 _Oh well. I want to perform, but I'm never going to win, so what's the point? Ugh, things were much better a year ago, when I was with_ Ash. _I just want to travel with him more._

She heard a knock on the door, and opened it. It was Clemont! And Bonnie!

"W.. Wha... What are you guys doing here? I mean, it's so great to see you!" Serena said, her voice quivering with excitement.

"Well you know Serena, we were just going to check i-"

"SERENA!" Shouted Bonnie. Bonnie jumped into Serena's arms, and Serena embraced her. She was so happy.

"Bonnie! Be careful. Don't fall over..." Clemont said. Clemont was a very intelligent boy, blonde hair, glasses, blue eyes and always wore a blue jumpsuit. He was the voice of logic, until he got scared. Then he was the voice of panic. Bonnie, however, was different. She was blonde, blue eyes, and was always looking for an adventure, and a wife for her brother Clemont.

"Guys come in! How are you? Do you want to drink anything?" Serena didn't even let them respond, until Clemont said:

"Wait, Serena. There are 3 contests in 3 days right? We were wondering if we could set out together. Like the "old" days."

"Oh umm. I was planning on leaving tomorrow. My bags are packed, but I would have to tell my mother."

Serena texted her mother, who said yes, and they quickly set out.

"Oh man, this is great! I'm so excited!" Shouted Bonnie.

"Bonnie, please don't scream"

"Big brother, I was not screaming. I was shouting!" Teased Bonnie.

Serena giggled and looked into the sky as the siblings fought. _Wow. Things have changed in a matter of hours. Hopefully we can carry on adventuring after the contests._

"So the contests are in Lumiose right?" Asked Bonnie.

"Yes that's right, Bonnie" replied Clemont.

"I was asking Serena"

"Ugh okay Bonnie I do not know where the contests are." Clemont grunted.

"Yes Bonnie they are in Lumiose." Explained Serena.

"See! Serena was right! You were wrong big brother!"

"Bonnie! We both said the same thing! Stop making a fuss!"

"Come on guys calm down!" Giggled Serena. She was having so much fun already.

"Serena?"

"Yes Bonnie?"

"We are going to meet up with an old "friend" of ours in Lumiose."

"A friend? Who?" Asked Serena. Could it be Ash?

"You'll have to find out!"

 **So! That's the end of the first chapter. How was it? Please review it. I'm going to release the second in 1 hour. Then I'll calm down. I am aiming for a chapter a week. Maybe more if you guys are into it. Thanks guys!**

 **~AmourshippingMustStayAlive**


	2. Amourshipping: A slither of Hope! CH2

I **do not own Pokemon. Some characters and features are owned by Pokemon.**

 **Disclaimer: the characters are all 18 apart from Bonnie. Thank you.**

Hey guys and gals! So, please read the bottom of this chapter after reading. Thank you!!

Ash was nervous. Something he was not used to. He had never He wondered why he wanted to be with Serena so much. Yeah they were friends, but he never felt like this with, for example, Dawn. He just missed Serena. Pikachu and him walked out of the Airport, and took a taxi to the center of Lumiose. _Why do I feel like this. Its strange. I just really want to see her. Like I'm addicted to her. No. No that's just creepy. I want to see her because she's my friend. Right?_

Ash arrived at the hotel, and set everything up.

"Alright team come on out!"

All of Ash's team came out of their Pokeballs. Lycanroc, Greninja, Infernape, Sceptile and Snorlax. Of course, Pikachu joined them and they all let out a huge shout.

"Alright guys! Lets train!"

They all went outside and started training in the back yard of the hotel.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt! Sceptile, Leaf Blade!"

The two attacks collided and the two Pokemon jumped backwards

"Pika Pika!"

"Sceptile"

"Alright guys. Lets try something. Infernape, Flame Wheel up into the sky, Greninja, jump on Infernape, and jump as high as you can!"

The Pokemon did that exactly, and then...

 ** _BOOM!_**

A huge explosion emerged after Greninja had thrown the Water Shuriken up into the sky when he jumped. It hit a Pidgey!

"Snorlax! Catch the Pidgey!"

But it was too late! The Pidgey got struck too far away.

"Hey Serena, what is that in the sky?"

"I don't know Bonnie."

"LOOK OUT!"

"Who said that?"

"I have no id-"

As soon as she said that, Serena was struck in the head by a Pidgey.

"SERENA! Are you okay?"

Serena was lying down on the floor, face flat on the cold concrete.

"Uhm. Yes yes..."

Serena quickly got back up, and brushed the dust off her skirt.

"Hey! Are you alright? OH MY GOD! Serena?"

Serena turned around to see Ash, running towards her.

"Ash! Ash!" Serena ran towards him, and quickly stopped. She couldn't hug him. She didn't have the guts to do it.

 _No. Wait go back. Please. Wait. Let me expect thi-_

Ash hugged Serena tightly.

 ** _This is what I wanted. Right? Just a hug with her. That's it._**

"Ashy! We were going to see you tomorrow!"

"Well, Bonnie, due to the current circumstances, we only saw Ash because of that Pidgey. Anyway, how are you Ash?"

Ash let go of Serena, and replied with a:

"I'm doing great. How about you guys?"

"Good"

"Good"

Serena hesitated to answer but let out a

"F- fine. Y-yeah I'm fine."

"Alright! Lets go to the hotel then!"

 _Enthusiastic as always. Even for the little things._

The crew went to the hotel, and reserved the room for the girls. The girl's room had one king sized bed, whereas the boy's room had two small ones on the floor.

"Okay thank you!" Exclaimed Bonnie.

"We hope you enjoy your stay" Replied the Hotel Manager.

"Alright Clemont unpack your stuff. You too Bonnie. Serena. Do you have anything to unpack?"

"Oh! I forgot it at home! How stu-"

Serena stopped. _I shouldn't told him that! Now I'll look dumb! Im such a mess._

"It's alright we'll buy you some stuff."

"Oh. Uhm yeah."

"Is everything alright?"

Silence. Awkward silence.

"Big brother come with me outside I saw something!"

"Wait Bonnie I haven't finished unpacki-"

The door shut, and the two "friends" were left alone. Staring at eachother.

 _Oh god! This is not good! I mean, I'm alone with Ash but he doesn't like me and I can't be with him alone!_

 **Damn. So Bonnie saw something. I wanted to see it too. I mean, atleast Serena stayed.**

"Yes"

Huh?"

 _"Ash you asked me if everything was alright."_

 _"Oh. Ok great. Um glad to hear. It's were acting a little bit awkwardly. I don't know maybe it was just me."_

Silence once more.

"Ash, I'm so happy we can travel together again. I just hope it lasts. I want to stay with you."

 _Damn! I shouldn't have said that!_

"I mean... W-with all of you. You know?"

"Yeah me too! I hope we stay together! Want to go to the hotel pool? You don't have to go in, just, you know, we can do something. Tomorrow we'll explore the city. Clemont says a lot has changed."

"Oh um yeah sure! I mean, Clemont and Bonnie will also want to go down to the pool. Should we wait?"

"Nah they'll find us."

Serena exited through the door that went to her room.

 _Am I excited? Or am I just super nervous?_

 **Okay guys! That's it for the second chapter. I'll be writing another tomorrow. Maybe even later today. Thanks guys!**

 **~AmourshippingMustStayAlive**


End file.
